1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tree pruner, and more particularly to a structural improvement on a movable jaw of the tree pruner.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional tree pruner comprises a support rod, a base fastened with one end of the support rod, a fixed jaw fastened with the base, and a movable jaw pivoted with the fixed jaw. Such conventional tree pruner as described above is defective in design in that the moving range of the movable jaw is excessively long, thereby undermining the efficiency of the movable jaw.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tree pruner which is free of the deficiency of the conventional tree pruner described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a tree pruner, which comprises a support rod, a base mounted on the end of the support rod, a fixed jaw fastened with the base, and a movable jaw pivoted with the fixed jaw. The fixed jaw is provided with an arresting projection. The movable jaw is provided with a first stop ridge and a second stop ridge which is separated from the first stop ridge by a predetermined distance. The moving range of the movable jaw is confined by the first stop ridge and the second stop ridge in conjunction with the arresting projection of the fixed jaw.